


What if...Daredevil Was a Fan of Terrible Puns?

by Nan_Golden



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spoilers, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Golden/pseuds/Nan_Golden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't believe that Daredevil could resist all the cheesy jokes inspired by that enormous hole in the ground that he and Elektra find in season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...Daredevil Was a Fan of Terrible Puns?

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr, with spoilers for season two.

Daredevil: We must get to the bottom of this mystery.

Elektra: …

Daredevil: We need to dig deep for answers.

Elektra: …

Daredevil: Talk about a major plot hole.

Elektra: …

Daredevil: We’ve got to dig up some dirt on The Hand.

Elektra: …

Daredevil: Let’s unearth some clues.

Elektra: *kicks Matt into hole*

Daredevil: Humor was my downfall.


End file.
